SpidermanDeadpool 1
by yami-fudou08
Summary: Spiderman teme revelar su identidad secreta, incluso a su buen amigo Deadpool. A pesar de ser muy buenos amigos, ninguno se conoce en realidad, ya que no saben que se pueden encontrar detras de la mascara del otro. One-shot. Slash.- Spiderman x Deadpool.
**Hola gente. Aqui mi primer Spideypool. (para los que no saben que es, se los
dejo simple. **ADVERTENCIA: YAOI **) Me encanta esta pareja desde...nose no lo  
recuerdo, pero volvi a tomarle cariño despues de que se estreno la peli de  
Deadpool y despues de que me entere de que Spiderman volvera a aparecer ( y con los vengadores, quien lo diria *0*)**

 **Lo unico que me deprimio es que los derechos de Spiderman ahora los tiene  
marvel y no aparecera junto con deadpool :'( **

**Solo espero que algun dia aparescan juntos en la gran pantalla porq ellos hacen una gran pareja en todos los sentidos**

 **Y por ultimo, debo decir que este fic esta en un universo (que no creo que  
exista, pero es muy bueno) donde **Tony Stark y Steve Roger son los padres de  
Peter Parker.

 **Mejor dejo de hablar y aqui les dejo el fic :3**

Spiderman/Deadpool #1

Ahi estaba él. El superhéroe más querido de Nueva York y amigable vecino de todos. Spiderman. En el techo de un edificio desierto frente a frente al mercenario mas loco y psicópata que haya conocido.

En ningun momento de su vida, se creyó capaz de estar en esa situación. En un momento estaba combatiendo el crimen como todo un superhéroe. Luego de una ardua batalla contra unos simples ladrones, decidió balancearse de edificio en edificio como de costumbre pero ¡Sopresa! casi cae por la falta de telarañas.

Como resultado, tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje forzado en la asotea de un edificio. Habia pensado en regresar a la torre de los vengadores para buscar mas telarañas y asi seguir haciendo cosas de superheroes. Pero en el camino se encontro con el mercenario y comenzaron a hablar. Al principio hablaron sobre cualquier cosa sin sentido, pero luego de 5 minutos Deadpool estaba nuevamente coqueteando con él.

Realmente pensaba que Deadpool solo bromeaba o que él siempre es asi con todos, o que solo le gusta hacerlo sentir incomodo. Y la verdad es que si era realmente incomodo, lo trataba de alejar, aunque la situacion era habitual entre nosotros. Asi se llevaban.

Siguieron asi por un tiempo hasta que una cosa nos llevo a otra. Y ahi es donde se encuentra ahora, apunto de quitarse la mascara frente al mercenario.

Habia estado vacilando hace 10 minutos desde el momento en que Deadpool le pidio saber su nombre, y ante la negativa, este le pidio que le mostrara su rostro.

El mercenario siempre le decia que era excitante juntarse a escondidas de los vengadores. Y desde que se conocen se han reunido de vez en cuando y no ha pasado nada malo como le adviertieron tanto sus padres o el resto del equipo.

Realmente sentia que podia confiar en Deadpool, pero a pesar de su amistad ni siquiera sabia quien estaba detras de esa mascara roja.

-Vamos...- insiste Deadpool, picando a Spiderman con sus dedos.-Asi sabre que tienes más confianza en mí. Bueno, más que de costumbre.- concluyó giñandole el ojo.

Spiderman se sobresaltó con un leve sonrojo por eso último.- _"Es cierto...ambos nos tenemos mucha confianza, sin embargo..."_.- Peter comenzo a recordar. Se habían conocido hace un poco más de un año, y desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Deadpool lo comenzó a fastidiar de todas las formas posibles. Su primera impresión es que él estaba muy loco. Pero con el paso del tiempo, logró verlo de otra forma, y ahora no solo diría que está loco, sino que era un gran compañero que decia comentarios fuera de lugar y lo más importante para él es, el aprecio que llegó a tenerle. Lo quería mucho, por eso era dificil esta situacion para él. Por un lado, la primera advertencia de sus padres es que no revelara su identidad a nadie, y teniendo en cuenta sus opiniones hacia el mercenario, agregaría un "y mucho menos a Deadpool". Pero por otro lado quería tener su confianza.

Peter acercó sus manos temblorosas hacia su máscara _.-"Pero se los prometi a mis padres".-_ pensó antes de bajar por completo sus brazos, dejando a la vista solo el area de su boca.-Lo siento, no puedo.- dijo un poco decepcionado de él mismo. Un parte de la adolescencia era desobedecer a sus padres, maldición. Suspiro.- _"Creo que no entiende en la posición en la que me pone ¿Quien más lo entendería que otro superhéroe?…en realidad no... bueno, digamos superhero"-_ se le paso una idea por la cabeza.- Muestrame tu rostro primero.

Abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido por la petición. Pero de inmediato, se pudo notar una extraña expresión seria, extraña para él.- No puedo.

-¿Ves? No es tan fácil...a mi me pasa lo mismo. No puedo andar por ahí mostrando mi cara.- explico Spiderman por mas que deseara ver el rostro de Deadpool.

-No es eso.- dice nuevamente Deadpool con un tono de seriedad.

Peter levanta una ceja por debajo de su máscara.- ¿Entonces...?- pregunta un poco confundido. Si no era la razón que él creía, ¿entonces cual?

Deadpool desvió la mirada, mientras bajaba la cabeza. En los adentros de Spiderman pensó en que había metido la pata. Aún no se le ocurría una razón por la cual Deadpool no quería mostrarle su rostro, pero por su cambio de actitud debió suponer que era algo que le incomodaba.- Olvídalo, no importa. Lo entiendo.-dijo negando con sus brazos.-Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa.

-Espera.-Deadpool agarra a Peter de la mano para evitar que se vaya.- Lo que ocurre es que… no quiero espantarte o algo asi.-hizo una pausa, donde spiderman inclinó su cabeza por las extrañas palabras de Deadpool.- Estaría dispuesto a enseñarte mis rostro si me prometes una cosa.

Aun sintiendo la expresión seria del mercenario, Peter optó por asentir con la cabeza seguido por un "Esta bien".

-Quiero que me prometas que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.- le dijo de frente.- Que tu opinión hacia mi seguirá siendo la misma.

No estaba seguro de lo que le esperaba después de lo que dijo.- _"¿Que lo podría espantar? ¿Sera que tendra cicatrices? Supongo que como mercenario habrá recibido muchas palizas...Aunque se regenera…"-_ De todas formas tenía mucha curiosidad, tanto por lo que dijo y por como era fisicamente.- Te lo prometo. Todo seguirá igual.-dijo con toda honestidad _.-"¿Que podría ser tan malo?"_

Deadpool bacilo unos segundos hasta que dirigió sus manos hacia su máscara y comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba. Spiderman miraba ansioso el primer vistazo de su barbilla. Se veían unas cicatrices y mas cicatrices y mas…

Al quitarse por completo la máscara, Peter quedó sorprendido y dio un paso hacia atrás. No pensó en que fuera algo tan… la verdad no sabia como decirlo. Extremo, tal vez.

No sabia que decir. Solo se quedo ahí mirando su rostro. Deadpool por su parte lucía un poco molesto, no parecía que lo que estaba haciendo era de su agrado. Spiderman lo noto. El mercenario se veía enojado, pero al mismo tiempo triste. Más allá de las cicatrices que cubrían su rostro, se fijó en sus facciones.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo. Sinceramente, si no contaba las cicatrices, parecía bastante guapo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un largo tiempo en el que nadie dijo ni una palabra. Luego de que se sintiera la incomodidad de la mirada de Peter, Deadpool desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda al chico para marcharse.

-Espera.- Rápidamente, Spiderman lo agarra del brazo y este se detiene.- Lo siento, no quise quedarme parado como un tonto sin decir nada...- Wade se volteo hacia él.-...está bien, esto no cambio mi opinión hacia ti.- dijo con una sonrisa. Jamas habia sentido que hablaba tan seguro. Pensaba que deadpool debía sentirse mal por su apariencia y que eso, a su parecer, lo hacía más humano de lo que creía.

\- ¿Qué crees?- preguntó con un poco mas de animo.

De inmediato se había sonrojado. Esperaba que su rubor no se notara hasta la altura en la que tenía su máscara.- Creo que...eres…- carraspeó.-...bueno…-decía cada vez en un tono mas y mas bajo.

Deadpool se extrañó al no escuchar al chico, siendo que estaba hablando fuerte y claro hacía unos segundos. Se inclinó hacia Spiderman que ahora fijaba su mirada hacia el suelo.- ¿Que?

No podía llegar y decirle que lo encontraba guapo...y tampoco podía decirle lo contrario. Después de concluir que le molestaba su apariencia .Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Siempre lo había considerado un loco, agradable, pero loco. Ahora, hasta sentía que era normal. Ahora creia que podria sentir vergüenza, tristeza, inseguridades. Aunque dijo que nada iba a cambiar, si lo hizo, pero para mejor. Siempre pensó que estaba fuera su alcance por esa locura, pero ahora...

Levanto la vista. Se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca.- Yo…- trato de articular palabra, pero no pudo. Había fantaseado con una situacion asi, era tan real como lo había pensado, por excepción de su cara. Pero eso no le importaba.

Se acercó lentamente y unió sus labios con los suyos. Por unos momentos sintió que estaba en las nubes, pero luego de un pequeño movimiento por parte de Deadpool, volvió en sí y se alejó asustado.

Rápidamente deslizo su máscara hacia abajo completamente.- Lo siento…- se disculpó de inmediato, pensado en que Deadpool se habría enojado.-... tu sabes…ajajaja - dijo en tono de broma, pero notoriamente nerviosa.

Deadpool dio un paso para acercarse, pero Peter retrocedió. Al ver que seguía aproximándose, camino para atrás hasta toparse con la orilla de la asotea. Miró a su alrededor asustado.- No te me acerques.- Le lanzó las pocas telarañas que tenía, pero Deadpool se abrió paso fácilmente con sus espadas.

Lanzó las últimas telarañas que tenía hasta que se acabaron. Vio que estas se destruían con el filo de las armas del mercenario.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Deadpool había llegado frente a él. Cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor, pero en vez de eso recibió un abrazo.

Esto era raro. Esperaba una paliza o algo, pero no esto.- De verdad, lo siento…

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Gracias.- dijo Deadpool como respuesta que tanto esperaba.

Estaba seguro que volvió a sonrojarse. No esperaba eso, pero aun asi no pudo evitar sonreir. Wade se separa del más joven y dirige sus manos directo al borde de su máscara y la empieza a subir lentamente. No obstante, Spiderman agarra igualmente su máscara y lo detiene hasta llegar a la altura de su nariz.

Pensó que se había salvado de descubrir su rostro, pero eso no era lo que buscaba Deadpool. Al ver como se aproximaba cerró rápidamente los ojos por el nerviosismo. Apenas cerró sus ojos sintió el contacto de los labios del mercenario.

Apesar de que él lo había besado primero, se sintió inquieto al sentir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero poco a poco comenzo a ceder. Sus manos pasaron desde su mascara hasta rodear el cuello de Deadpool.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. Mientras respiraban agitados, Deadpool sujeta la máscara de Spiderman, pasa su pierna por detrás de sus rodillas y lo golpea levemente, provocando que caiga al suelo.

Deadpool con la máscara de Spiderman en mano, lo ve en el suelo y solo ve su rostro. Hubo un largo e incómodo momento de silencio…

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Deadpool rompiendo el silencio.

-Tengo 16…- respondió con un poco de vergüenza

Wade pareció recibir una bala y salió expulsado hacia atrás. -"16…16…16...16"- Resonaba en su cabeza. Se agarra el pecho exageradamente como si le doliera.

Spiderman se molesto un poco ante la reacción del mercenario. Se levantó y se acercó a él.- No exageres.- le dijo dándole unos suaves golpes con su pie.- Ya levantate.

 _-"¡No puede ser!"_ \- decía un Deadpool pequeñito a un lado de su cabeza.- _"Con el traje no se veía tan niño…"_ -dijo otro Deadpool al otro lado.- _"De todas formas, era un error fácil de cometer…"-_ se dijo a si mismo para sentirse mejor.- _"Aunque ahora pareces un pedófilo, viejo"-_ dijo una de sus versiones miniatura, mientras que la otra asentía.- ¡Callate! Tu no te metas.- abrió los ojos para ver al pequeño Spidey con cara de ¿WTF?. Carraspeo.- ¿Cómo es que tienes 16? Solo eres…un niño.

Spiderman entrecerró los ojos molesto.- Soy casi un adulto, no soy un niño.

-Ya sé.- dijo sentándose en el suelo.-Deberían llamarte Spider-kid.- dijo chasqueando los dedos al ocurrírsele la idea.

-¿Y tu que? Siempre actúas como un niño.- le revatio.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Los suficientes para hacer una gran diferencia.- respondió cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

Bajo la vista molesto. Apreto con fuerza los puños. Por un momento sintio la leve esperanza de que podia llegar a tener algo con Deadpool, pero en menos de 10 segundos todo se destrozo. –No…no creo que eso sea un problema…-dijo desviando la mirada un tanto apenado.

Deadpool levanto la vista para ver la reaccion de Spiderman _.-"Ciertamente, parace un niño. Como si lo acabaran de regañar"._ \- dijo un pequeño Deadpool. El mercenario tiro un golpe al aire para dehacerse de su conciencia. Luego, observo al chico sintiendo la pena que tenia el mas joven. Luego, sonrio levemente.-Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda vivir con esto.- dijo de forma dramatica y exagerada. Se puso de pie y se encamino a la orilla del edificio.-Adiós mundo cruel.- dijo en direccion a Spiderman, para luego saltar al vacio.

Spiderman se sobresalta al ver como Deadpool desaparecia en el aire. Corrio a la orilla del edificio y fijo su vista hacia abajo. La gente comenzo a gritar por ver como alguien caia del gran edificio. Rapidamente, miro a su alrededor buscando algo que le sirviera. A su falta de telarañas, cogio una cuerda de un cartel que colgaba en el edificio, lo desato y se lanzo al rescate del mercenario bocazas.

Mientras mas se aproximaba a Deadpool y a las personas que gritaban asustadas, recordo que no llevaba mascara.

Al estar cerca de Deadpool, las personas exclamaron al ver a Spiderman salvando a ¿Spiderman?. Bueno, lo importante es que ninguno de los dos llevaba mascara.

El verdadero Spiderman sujeto con fuerza mano de Deadpool. Al momento de tener el contacto con el mercanario, agacho su cabeza lo mas posible con la intencion de esconder su rostro.

Ambos llegaron al punto mas bajo y cercano hacia las personas, seguido de una aclamacion general (y algunas fotos). Spiderman cerro los ojos fuertemente al intentar cubrirse. Se balancearon se vuelta hacia la cima del edificio. En ese punto, volvio a abrir los ojos mas aliviado.

Aterrizaron en la azotea del edificio. Spiderman dejó caer a Deadpool en el suelo y este abrió los ojos de inmediato.- ¿Estoy muerto?

-¡Eres un idiota! - le gritó.- ¡La gente me pudo haber visto!

-¿Entonces porque te lanzaste a salvarme?.- Spiderman se enojó y le dio la espalda al mercenario, cruzándose de brazos.- Sabias que de todas formas no me iba a morir.

-Aaargg…- se quejo por lo bajo. Paso unos segundos y se volteo hacia Deadpool.-Dame mi máscara.- dijo extendiendole la mano.

Wade miró a su alrededor y después reviso sus bolsillos. Se encogió de hombros sin saber dónde estaba.

Estaba apunto de ahorcar al mercenario, pero se distrajo con un bullicio de ruido que habia abajo. Se acercó a la orilla de la azotea y se asomó levemente, ya que se encontraba expuesto. Abajo la gente se peleaba por la máscara de Spiderman. La tenia una persona y se negaba a que otros la tuvieran.- ¡Ahi esta Spiderman!- exclamo alguien. Antes de que todos se voltean, se escondio avergonzado.

Mira sobre su hombro a Deadpool de forma asesina.- oppss.- dijo como respuesta el mercenario.

Spiderman respiro profundamente un par de veces y luego se pone de pie.- Cómo perdiste mi máscara, usare la tuya.- dijo buscando con la vista la máscara que estaba en el suelo.

-Eso esa forma de actuar es infantil.- dijo aclarando su punto, aunque como siempre con su tono de broma.

Peter se agacho para coger la máscara. Observaba la mascara en sus manos detenidamente. No sabia porque Deadpool le molestaba tanto su edad.- _"¿Sera que es mucha la diferencia entre ambos?"_ -se pregunto.- _"Bueno, él tampoco se ve tan mayor...Ademas en menos de 2 años sere mayor de edad... y...y..."_ -Suspiro resignado.-" _No importaba cuanto cresca, siempre tendran la misma diferencia de edad."-_ concluyo tristemente mientras se ponia la mascara.

Se giro hacia Deadpool que seguia tendido en el suelo. Sintio que entre ellos, nada volveria a ser como antes. Aun asi, tambien sintio que deberia decirle lo que sentia antes de irse -Oye.- lo llamo timidamente.- solo quiero que sepas que yo...no cambie mi opinión hacia ti...- dijo casi ahogado. Empezaba a temblarle los labios y le comenzo a molestar el como Deadpool asintio algo sorprendido por su comentario, pero no dijo nada.

Pensaba decirle mas, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya caminaba hacia el extremo de la asotea para irse. Al parecer todo su valor se fue en esas ultimas palabras.-Creí que no tenías telarañas.- comentó Wade.

Se detuvo en seco.- Ya lo sabía.- dijo en tono triste. La verdad lo había olvidado por un segundo.- _"Mejor me voy por las escaleras"._ \- Se encaminó hacia la puerta. Mientras caminaba sentía que se le hacía un nudo en el estomago, apenas podía disimular y pero a cada paso que daba sentía como se le humedecian los ojos.

Deadpool se puso de pie y se le adelantó para abrir la puerta por él.

- _"¿Por qué?"_ \- Se preguntaba. Siempre le tenía que ocurrir algo asi. Nunca le podía salir algo bien. Cada vez que trataba de tener algo más con alguien, ocurría algo. A algunas chicas simplemente no le gustaba, otras lo consideraban un nerd o un idiota, hasta empezaba a sentir que lo era. Con Gwen no había problemas, excepto que no le gustaba incluirla en sus problemas de superhéroe.

Gwen...no había pensado en Gwen hace mucho tiempo. Había olvidado que solía pensar en Gwen y en lo que ocurrió. En ese entonces pense que jamas me repondría, pero despues conocio a Deadpool.

Pensó que con Deadpool sería diferente, ambos venían del mismo mundo de superhéroes y cosas como un lagarto gigante no le parecerían tan extrañas y lo peor es que, como le coqueteaba y lo acosaba constantemente, creyo que podia haber algo entre ellos. Pero resultó que solo era otra ilusión de un simple adolescente.

Ve a Deadpool a un lado de la puerta de salida. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla.

Caminaba en direccion a la puerta lo mas rápido que podía, quería irse deprisa, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos Deadpool se interpuso.- ¿Estas llorando?

No le respondio. Simplemente trato de abrirse paso, pero el mercenario le impedía el paso sujetándolo por los hombros.-¡Déjame!.

Deadpool lo rodeo con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y lo intentaba inmovilizar. Mientras pasaban los minutos en la lucha, Spiderman comenzaba a ceder.

El mercenario acercó su cara al más joven y este trata de apartarse. Como ya no luchaba, el mercenario se dio la libertad de librarlo de uno de sus brazos y quitarle la máscara.

Y lo vio. Spiderman estaba llorando. Dejó de esforzarse en retenerlo y él en escapar. Spiderman se limpiaba las lágrimas, fingiendo que no veia a Deadpool. -¿En verdad te importo tanto?- pregunto inocentemente.

El chico no respondió, solo le dio la espalda para evitar verlo. Deadpool sonrió tristemente y después se sorprendió de sí mismo.- "¿Qué es esto que siento? Debe ser culpa…He hecho cosas peores que hacer llorar a un niño. ¡¿Que tiene este niño de diferente?!- comenzó a masajear su barbilla pensativo.- ¿Será como si fuera mi kriptonita o algo asi?... Y si, mencione un tema de DC comics, pero en fanfiction no habrá problemas con el derecho de autor al mezclar Marvel/DC. Al menos eso cree la autora…

" _Bueno, si Spiderman era como su kriptonita, era mejor hacer algo al respecto"._ -Toma al chico por los hombros y lo gira hacia él. Spiderman tenia su cabeza cabizbajo. El mercenario vino y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Él no alcanzó a reaccionar, ya que rápidamente recibió un abrazo.

Wade apoyaba su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Spidey. -Aun me siento extraño con esto.- comenzó a decir Deadpool.- Trata de entender que me siento como un asalta cunas…pero...-sintió como Spiderman lo comenzaba a abrazar un poco.-...pero…- Estaba en lo cierto en que ese chico si era como su kriptonita. En teoria deberia alejarse, pero…a veces pensar en todo lo que había pasado antes de conocerlo, sintió que no lo quería fuera de su vida. Tomó una gran y larga bocanada de aire y luego suspiro.-...Al diablo con todo.- Ambos se quedaron en la posición en la que estaban por un tiempo.

-Peter…-dijo sin miedo.- Me llamo Peter S. Parker.

Sonrió.- Wade Wilson.- bajó la vista hacia Peter, él también lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Spidey. Este tambien se acerco y toco su mejilla mientras ponía todo su peso en las puntas de los pies para acercarse a sus labios.

Una luz cegadora comenzó a iluminar parte de los edificios de alrededor, interrumpiendo la escena. Ambos se miraron y se separaron.- ¿Todavía quieres usarla?.- le preguntó Deadpool con su máscara en mano.

Peter la tomó y procedió a ponersela.- Pero…¿y tu?

-Creo que tu tienes mas de las de perder aquí.-dijo al ver que la luz se acercaba a ellos. El más joven le sonrió y se colocó la máscara, al mismo tiempo en que la luz se posará en ellos.

Era un helicóptero de noticias y su luz alumbra por completo la azotea del edificio. Unas personas en el interior grababan a los héroes con unas cámaras, las cuales eran transmitidas directo a las noticias. Como título de la noticia "Spiderman salva a su gemelo malvado"

 _-"Debieron creer que Wade era una persona que trato de suicidarse."-_ pensó. De pronto se dio cuenta que lo estaba llamando por su nombre y eso que acababa de conocer su nombre. Peter se sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento.- Vámonos.- dijo con la intención de escapar, por las escaleras por supuesto, pero Deadpool lo agarró del brazo y no lo soltaba.

-Saluda, estamos en la tele.- dijo saludando hacia el helicóptero.

Peter se llevó su mano a su frente y suspiro.- _"¿Que podría ser peor?"_ \- Como si fuera por arte de magia, a lo lejos se veía algo volando hacia ellos. Nadie lo pudo identificar hasta que la luz del helicóptero iluminó su camino hasta aterrizó la azotea.- Oh no…-dijo poco audible al ver frente a ellos al mismísimo Tony Stark. Casi había olvidado por completo que la torre de los Vengadores estaba prácticamente al lado.

Spiderman pensó en que talvez podría safarse de esto, depende de como le hablara su padre.

-Hola señor Stark, que linda noche tenemos hoy.- lo saludo deadpool cordialmente. Iron man no dijo nada en absoluto. Solo vio al mercenario junto a su niño, rápidamente elevó su mano para activar su arma y atacar.

Deadpool se sorprendió sobreactuada mente.-Si voy a morir aquí, al menos tengo el consuelo de que mi última batalla será contra Iron man…-dijo recogiendo su espada del suelo.- Y que lo pasaran por las noticias y estoy a tu lado.- Esto último lo dijo agarrando a Spiderman por la cintura y atrayendolo junto a él.

Peter no podia ver la cara de su padre detrás de la armadura, solo estaba seguro de que tenía cara de "Estás muerto", tanto para mi como para Wade. Sabía que si no hacía algo esto iba a terminar en un desastre -más grande que este, si es que posible. Forcejeo un poco hasta que logró liberarse y ponerse entre ambos.- ¡Esperen!

Tony bajo su brazo. Wade bajo su espada y sonrió. -¡Vamos! Era una broma. Nadie se va a matar…- decía divertido por la situación.- cierto Señor Stark.

\- Tu.-dijo apuntando a Spiderman.- Ven aquí.

Comenzaron a temblarle las piernas.- Mierda, estoy en problemas…-Peter camino en direccion hacia su padre, lo mas rapido que le permitieron sus piernas. De un segundo a otro, Deadpool apareció junto a él caminando hacia Tony.

Peter no alcanzó a protestar, ya estaban de frente a Iron man.-No se preocupe, se portó muy bien. Y no causó ningún daño…-dijo Wade de lo mas relajado.

Tony lo ignoro y fijó su vista en su hijo.- Vamos.- dijo en tono serio. Puso su mano en el hombro de Peter y comenzaron a caminar en direccion contraria del mercenario.

Sintió la firme mano de su padre sobre él, mientras caminaba cabizbajo.- _"De verdad, estoy en serios problemas...Aunque..."_ \- miró por encima de su hombro. Vio a Deadpool que se despedia. Al notar que Peter lo veía, hizo un señal con su mano indicando que lo llamara. De inmediato, se volteo completamente sonrojado.- _"No se que tan terrible sea el castigo, pero creo que al menos habrá valido la pena"._ \- sonrió levemente.

-Vamos a tener una larga charla cuando lleguemos a la torre.- dijo Tony al notar que estaba distraído.

Peter levantó la vista hacia su padre y luego la bajo. Suspiro.- …por cierto, ya no tengo telarañas. Iron man lo observó por un momento, luego lo rodeó al menor con sus brazos y espero que él también se aferrara. Activo sus motores y ambos se elevaron en direccion hacia la torre.

Wade seguía despidiéndose hasta que Spiderman comenzó a perderse de vista. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado.-Peter…Me gusta como suena.- se dijo a si mismo.

Levanto la vista cuando las luces del helicóptero dejaron a iluminar la dirección de Peter y Tony y se enfocaron en él.- Creo que necesito una máscara...- se asoma a la orilla del edificio donde se veía que seguía la discusión por quien tendría la máscara de Spiderman. Deadpool sonrió ampliamente al detectar quien era exactamente la persona quien tenía la máscara.- ¿Seria inmaduro de mi parte volver a saltar?.- Se pregunto a si mismo. Los dos pequeños Deadpool aparecieron a su lado, ambos asintiendo.- Se supone que uno debe decirme que si y otro que no. ¿Que clase de conciencia tengo? Con razón tomo desiciones tan locas.- se regaño a si mismo, para luego dar un gran salto al vacio.

 **Y bien… bueno, debo decir que es difícil escribir el personaje de Deadpool. Él es  
bastante especial… Pienso escribir otro fic de esta adorable pareja, solo voy a  
ensayar e intentar escribir la forma de ser de Wade. (que es lo mas dificil)**

 **Y también digo que no creo que mencionar cosas de DC en marvel o marvel en DC sea malooooo…pero yo lo hice porq me gustan ambos :3**

 **Como siempre las sugerencias y las amenazas de muerte son Bienvenidas.**


End file.
